


Siren

by sherry_duo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_duo/pseuds/sherry_duo





	Siren

Siren

夜幕浓郁。  
方才结束今日的最后一场会议，时钟却早已先他进入下一日的工作，樱井随意地裹上风衣，钻进办公楼下拦到的的士后排，车子往家开去。  
“我回来了。”  
出租车载樱井到庭院门前就离开，樱井穿过院子打开门，整栋房子都安安静静，卧室里没有人，只亮着客厅里的一盏小灯。樱井无奈地笑着叹气，走进地下室——那里嵌着一只巨大的水池，深不见底，他脱掉西装、松开领带，坐在池边，但水面平静，没有一丝波澜。  
“别故意发小脾气。”樱井将手伸进水中，轻轻拨动几下。他感受到水流速度变化了，约摸几秒，水花四溅，池里钻出个美人。  
他的鱼尾拍打了下水面，可也不该随便地称之为“美人”。  
该叫他美人鱼。  
“对不起，临时开了个较长的会，一不留神就这个时间了。”樱井拨开他额前湿漉漉的碎发，与他交换一个带着水珠的吻。那人鱼撑着水池的边缘坐到樱井旁边，鱼尾就变成两条细长漂亮的腿，他掸了掸及肩的卷发上的水：“没有在生气，只是无聊了，所以到水里放松一下。”  
他本就是美的，人形后便是完美。樱井不想拆穿他小小的谎言，人鱼的听力比人类高出百倍，他怎么会听不见玄关的那句问候。樱井用浴巾将赤裸的他擦干，拥他在柔软的床垫上入眠，那人鱼伸着手臂揽他在怀里，两条微凉的腿蹭着他，像是撒娇，又有点愉悦，但他表情是冷淡的，半晌抚他的脸：“如果太累就作罢。我会心疼的。”  
樱井呼着气，哼哼唧唧，连续工作了16、7个小时，身体累得不行，大脑却异常清醒，他阖着眼，贴着那人鱼的脖颈：“不行。我怎么忍心让你饱受苦难？”  
活在深海的人鱼，本是两栖动物，却因人类而不敢来到陆地上，只能躲在海底。樱井自从遇见了他，便改行成立自己的工作室，为海洋保护发声。过些天，他们的团队即将展开一场大型演讲，樱井和并肩共战的同事做着最后的准备，私心是为了还他的小美人鱼一个美好的家园。  
“人鱼族才没你想的那么弱。”他的小美人鱼嗔怪。冰凉的指尖触碰他前几日才剪短的鬓角。  
“是是是。人类的潜水艇和鱼雷到不了那么深的海底，人鱼的自愈能力和寿命都很长，是高智慧生命体，你们比灵长类发达太多了……”樱井笑着睁开眼睛，“可是我觉得不够。我至少该让你能自由的在浅海游泳，然后再到岸上来。润，不是所有人类都那么坏。”  
“我知道。”他点着他的嘴唇，“如果我真的那么想，现在就不会躺在这里了。”  
樱井笑笑，亲吻他的手指尖。

他和那条人鱼的相遇也许不是偶然。樱井想过无数次。  
出生在那样条件优渥的家庭，樱井拥有的一切都是好的，也都是顺利的，但这让他慢慢迷失了自我。樱井在工作几年后丧失了对生活的一切信心，跳海自尽，却被一条人鱼救起。  
“你会说话？”樱井惊讶。  
“我会说很多种语言。”那人鱼说到。  
“在陆地上呼吸也没问题？”  
“人鱼是两栖动物。”  
“那你有三百岁吗？”  
“要多得多。”  
“我的天呐……我才不到三十岁，也许只是你年龄的一个零头？”  
“假如换算成人类的年龄，也许比你还小一两岁。”  
“那我能冒昧的问一下吗？”樱井乖乖举手。  
“请讲。”  
“所有人鱼都长得这么好看吗？”  
“诶？”对方吃了一惊，甚至有点害羞，“我从来没觉得自己很好看。”  
他低头看着自己浸在水里的鱼尾，又看看水面上倒映的影子：“哥哥姐姐们都比我好看得多，他们的鳞片……”  
“你很好看。”樱井打断他，斩钉截铁。  
那条人鱼害羞了。原来人鱼害羞的时候鱼尾会弯起来：“谢谢……”  
“你有名字吗？”樱井突然反应过来。  
“有的。”他在笑，樱井错不开眼睛地看他，“叫我润就好。”  
“樱井翔。”樱井介绍着自己，燃起了对他的好奇，“我，以后再想见你的时候怎么办？”  
“那就到这片海来。”那人鱼这么说，“拨一拨水我就听得到。”

“没人相信人鱼族的存在。”再见他时，樱井委屈地诉苦。  
“也只有人类不相信人鱼的存在。我们和其他族群都相处的很好。”他说，“人类的猎杀欲望很强，单打独斗很容易丧命。”  
然后他带樱井到海里去，海底的世界和他看到的任何书上写的都不一样，那里富丽堂皇，只可惜他们不敢成群的到浅海来，人类总是害怕比他们更厉害的生命存在。  
“我想让你的族群都能到这里来。”樱井坐在岸边，那人鱼的鱼尾变成两条人类的腿从水里向他走来，樱井看着他，也站起来向他走去。  
他站在海水间，浪潮拍打着他的腰身，樱井忍不住吻上去，人形的人鱼控制不住自己的身体，浸在水中的双腿一瞬覆上了鳞片。  
“敢和人类在一起吗？”樱井坏笑着问。  
“有什么不敢。”

樱井辞去稳定的工作，卖掉一套市中心的房子，在临近海边的郊区盖了一栋小屋，地下室挖了个二十几米深的水池，给他的小人鱼用来嬉戏。这里距离当年他们相遇的那片海不远，樱井反复强调这不是软禁，他可以随时回去，他的小人鱼却不厌其烦的整日呆在他身边，日出送他出门、日暮迎接他归来。  
樱井的亲友说他疯了，放着这么好的工作不做，偏偏去创业，不仅扬言世界上有人鱼存在，还说自己爱上了他。但只有樱井自己知道，他的小美人鱼多么温柔体贴——他是世界的宝藏，该被所有人好好保护起来。  
“我还恨不得你把我圈起来。我哪里也不想去，只想待在你身边。”樱井在解释的时候，他打断樱井的话。  
樱井坐在办公桌前，哼着不记得是从哪里听来的悠扬的旋律，他想他的小人鱼，他一刻都不想等，他想立刻回到家里去。

“海的女儿的故事，到底是真还是假？”  
演讲大获成功，樱井的休息日得来不易。趁着午后海水温度高，樱井带上他的小人鱼，到海滩边上玩乐。这里无人打扰，只有海浪拍打的声音，他的小人鱼正把腿伸进海水里，鳞片闪着漂亮的颜色，尾巴尖调皮地卷着海水，樱井脑海里有一段好听的旋律来来回回地绕，很神秘。  
“假的。”他毫不犹豫地回答。  
“哈哈？这么确凿？难道你认识故事的女主角？”樱井盯着他的眼睛看，那双眼睛太美了，让他一刻不想错开眼神、让他想让时间永远停留在这里。  
“也不能说是相熟，那只是族里的一个姐姐到浅海玩时被人类发现后他们编造出来的故事罢了。不过变成泡沫是真的，只不过不是那样变成泡沫的。”  
“那是怎样？”樱井问。  
“人鱼的眼泪只有一万颗，倘若流干了，就会变成泡沫。”人鱼回答。  
“但我听说，人鱼的眼泪会变成昂贵且稀有的珍珠。”樱井贪图他的眉眼和声音，于是人鱼的鱼尾重重地拍了一下水面，水珠落下后，水面上雾蒙蒙地展出一道彩虹。樱井赤裸裸地盯着他的嘴唇，心里痒得很，便亲上去：“都说美人鱼的歌声美妙。我也想听你唱歌。”  
“那些歌不能随便唱的。”  
“为什么？”  
“人类会被蛊惑的。”他看着樱井，樱井的表情是痴迷的，“他们会痛苦地爱着我们，时间越长越痛苦。”  
“然后呢？”樱井的气息吐在他脸上。  
“然后痛苦地死去。”  
“我不怕。你唱给我听。”  
“你听过的。”美人鱼鼻尖蹭着他的，投入在他们彼此的亲昵之间，一半伸在水中的鱼尾变成两条腿，摩挲着樱井的。  
樱井被他蹭得浑身的血液往下腹窜，头也晕乎乎，对方说了些什么，他早就不知道了。他的手不老实地揽那细软的腰：“你这样，我要舍不得放你走了……想把你永远眷在地下室的水池里……”  
那人鱼只是笑了，尖尖的牙齿叼着樱井的嘴唇。樱井脑子里那首旋律更清晰了，他的眼神迷离着，紧紧拥着对方：“润……我爱你……我想给你最好的。谁都不能把你从我身边带走。”  
“嗯。”他满足地笑着，海鸥在海面上盘旋，他听见鱼群游过的声音，一清二楚的。

樱井今天难得地迟到了。他昨晚做了噩梦，惊醒过来时心慌得要命、很不踏实，他的小人鱼哄了他很久，他仍迟迟不肯睡下。樱井不知道自己怎么了，安全感倍失，仿佛不抱住身边的人，对方就会飞走一样。没能好好休息，樱井顶着黑眼圈来上班，进门听到一群人叽叽喳喳不知在讨论些什么，他没兴趣追问，揉着太阳穴坐在办公桌前，烦躁地哼着曲子。  
“哦？看来你也看早上那个新闻了啊。”同僚凑过来冲他挑眉，又转过身去和旁边的人说，“看，我就说那曲子很洗脑吧，樱井都会唱了。”  
“什么曲子？”樱井问。  
“啊？就今天早上说发现美人鱼的那条新闻啊。你没看吗？不可能吧。”  
“啊……啊。看了看了。”樱井撒了谎，借口去卫生间点开音频的链接，那段熟悉的旋律让他越听越觉得难受，像寄生虫似的吞噬着他的灵魂，让他窒息。他逃回家里，到处都找不到那条美丽的人鱼，他在房子里哭着大叫：“润！润！！！你在哪？”  
“翔君。我在。我在这儿。”那人鱼拎着一只装满鱼虾的小桶走进玄关，樱井满脸是泪，他快步走上前，“怎么了？”  
“润，你去哪了，你不要走。”樱井颤抖着抓住他的肩膀将他扯进怀里，眼睛红得很，“是不是我不好？你不要走。求求你。你说什么我都答应你，别走，别走，我好难受。”  
“我不走。”那长睫毛颤了颤，两只雪白的手臂环住樱井的后背轻轻抚摸，“我不走。”  
“我心里好难受……”樱井被扶到床上躺下，直指着自己的心口，他还在哭，哭得头晕脑胀，哭得气也喘不匀，“我怎么了？我好害怕你会离开我……我好难受，我快死了……”  
樱井的眼泪滚落得太快，枕头很快就湿了。那人鱼看着他痛苦地大口呼吸，竟也跟着哭了，那些眼泪落在地上，变成一颗颗珍珠，那些漂亮的珍珠反着美丽的光芒。  
樱井难受得手脚冰凉，脑子被那旋律撕扯，甚至让他想一头撞在墙上，撞得头破血流。那人鱼开始唱歌，和樱井脑海中的那首歌并不相同，但歌声诡迷却动人，樱井听着他的歌声，慢慢平静了下来，身体也回了温。樱井握着他的手，昏昏沉沉地睡了好几个小时，又迷迷糊糊地醒了，他带着身边的人到海滩上，海水开始退潮。  
樱井盘算着那些昂贵的珍珠，对着一望无际的海水发问：“人鱼也会吃人吗？”  
“会的。”那人鱼回答，很果断。  
“所以塞壬的传说是真的。”樱井用了肯定句。那人鱼默不作声，只是抿了抿嘴。  
太阳从海平面一点点下沉，海滩上又传来那熟悉的、人鱼的歌声。  
FIN.


End file.
